Conventional spark plugs are inserted into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine and configured to produce a spark from an electric current to ignite a fuel/air mixture within the combustion chamber. However, overheating of some spark plugs in certain conditions, particularly those used in turbocharged engines, can result in low speed pre-ignition (LSPI), a phenomenon where the air/fuel mixture is ignited in the combustion chamber before intended, causing an abnormal combustion event. Such premature ignition causes excessively high pressures resulting in undesirable engine noise or even potential damage to the engine. Accordingly, while typical spark plugs work well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to improve spark plug cooling to minimize the potential influence on LSPI occurrence.